dreamworksfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Madagaskar
Madagaskar – pełnometrażowy film animowany z 2005 roku, wyprodukowany przez wytwórnię DreamWorks. Opowiada o czwórce zwierząt z zoo w nowojorskim Central Parku, które nagle znajdują się na wolności w tropikalnej dżungli i muszą stawić czoła życiu, jakie dotąd tylko sobie wyobrażały, ale nigdy go nie zasmakowały. Film zawiera dowcipne odniesienia do wielu znanych filmów i programów telewizyjnych, w tym także do dwóch sztandarowych produkcji studia DreamWorks: American Beauty oraz Shreka. Streszczenie Film twórców "Shreka" i "Shreka 2" opowiada o paczce zgranych przyjaciół: lwie – Alexie (gwieździe Zoo na Manhattanie), zebrze – Marty'm, hipopotamicy – Glorii i żyrafie – Melmanie (wiecznie chorym i przewrażliwionym na punkcie swego zdrowia). Ich przygody rozpoczynają się za sprawą Marty'ego, który po spotkaniu z uciekającymi z Zoo pingwinami, również postanawia wydostać się z ogrodu i odnaleźć ową mityczną dla niego "Dzicz". Sam uciekając z ogrodu pociąga za sobą przyjaciół, którzy chcąc go ratować, wpadają razem w niezłe tarapaty. W rezultacie władze Ogrodu Zoologicznego postanawiając wysłać uciekinierów z powrotem do ich naturalnego środowiska – Afryki. Po drodze nasi bohaterowie wypadają ze statku i dryfując wszyscy odnajdują się u brzegów egzotycznej wyspy... Tu poznają społeczeństwo śmiesznych lemurów pod wodzą zakręconego króla. Wszystko jednak komplikuje fakt, że Alex wcale nie jest zachwycony rozpoczęciem życia z dala od wygód zoo i dodatkowo budzą się w nim prawdziwe instynkty drapieżcy... Film ubarwiony został wieloma śmiesznymi scenami i tekstami. Również muzyka jest doskonałym uzupełnieniem fabuły. Obsada/dubbing Wersja angielska: * David Schwimmer – Melman * Ben Stiller – Alex * Chris Rock – Marty * Jada Pinkett Smith – Gloria * Cedric the Entertainer – Maurice * Sacha Baron Cohen – Król Julian * Andy Richter – Mort * Tom McGrath – Skipper * Christopher Knights – Szeregowy * Chris Miller – Kowalski * John DiMaggio – Rico Wersja polska: * Artur Żmijewski – Alex * Piotr Adamczyk – Melman * Małgorzata Kożuchowska – Gloria * Klaudiusz Kaufmann – Marty * Jarosław Boberek – Król Julian * Wojciech Paszkowski – Maurice * Tomasz Bednarek – Mort * Grzegorz Pawlak – Skipper * Jacek Lenartowicz – Kowalski * Tomasz Steciuk – Szeregowy * Janusz Zadura – Rico * Arkadiusz Jakubik – Mason * Janusz Wituch – policjant na koniu Ciekawostki * Madonna, Jennifer Lopez i Gwen Stefani były brane pod uwagę do roli Glorii. Ostatecznie angaż przypadł Jadzie Pinkett Smith. * Harry Gregson-Williams miał zająć się skomponowaniem muzyki do filmu ale zamienił się z Hansem Zimmerem. * Głos Martiemu pierwotnie miał podkładać Maciek Stuhr, jednak Joanna Wizmur postanawiała już nie powielać pomysłu (wiadomo, iż młody Stuhr dubbingował już zebrę w filmie "Zebra z klasą"). * Początkowo głos żyrafie Melmanowi miał podkładać Jason Alexander, jednak ostatecznie zrobił to David Schwimmer. * Ze wstępnych ustaleń "Madagaskar" mieli reżyserować Eric Darnell i Conrad Vernon. Jednak tego drugiego zastąpiono Tomem McGrathem, a Conrad Vernon dubbingował Masona. * Kiedy lew Alex po widowisku dostaje talerz mięsa są na nim trzy kawałki, ale w następnym ujęciu już tylko jeden. * Na początku filmu dwie metalowe małpki uderzają w dzwon Central Park Zoo, który wydaje dwa rodzaje dźwięków. Normalnie ten dzwonek wydaje tylko jeden dźwięk niezależnie od miejsca, w które się go uderzy. * Pierwotnie film miał opowiadać o "zielonych" aktywistach uwalniających zwierzęta z zoo. * Inspiracją do stworzenia dżungli Madagaskaru były obrazy francuskiego artysty Henriego Rousseau. * Animatorzy filmu nienaturalnie "zgięli" szyję żyrafy Melmana, ponieważ... nie mieściła się w kadrze z głowami innych, znacznie mniejszych od niej zwierząt. * Scena, w której po tym jak Melman podpalił Lady Liberty Alex krzyczy "Ty maniaku.....", jest zapożyczeniem z ostatniej sceny filmu "Planeta Małp". Piosenka "Wyginam śmiało ciało" "Wyginam śmiało ciało" to piosenka z filmu animowanego Madagaskar, śpiewana przez fikcyjną postać króla lemurów, Juliana. W rzeczywistości wykonuje ją Jarosław Boberek, a słowa do niej napisał Marek Robaczewski. Piosenkę można usłyszeć w czasie prezentacji lemurów w filmie, a także w czasie napisów końcowych. Krótko po premierze filmu piosenka ta była grana w kilku stacjach radiowych o profilu młodzieżowym, a w trzy miesiące po premierze filmu piosenka została już ściągnięta ponad 100 tysięcy razy w serwisie internetowym Strefa MP3 wp.pl. Wielu krytyków uznało piosenkę za najbardziej wpadający w pamięć fragment filmu. Oryginalna wersja piosenki, I Like To Move It, została wydana w 1994 roku przez duet wykonujący muzykę house, Reel 2 Real. W filmie wykonuje ją Sacha Baron Cohen, a w polskiej wersji językowej Jarosław Boberek. Galeria Madagascar Teaser L-float.jpg Madagascar 2005.jpg 6.jpg Alakay the Lion (better known as "Alex the Lion").jpg 186114590.jpg Madagascar 04.jpg 01gloria.jpg 897acbe1219c8a741e7c6eed00102f8a99252d40.png Maurice 01.jpg rgb.jpg Mort.jpg Pinguins of madagascar.jpg Mason and phil doing acrobats wallpaper - 1280x1024.jpg Mada1_titleshot.png gloria-melman-marty.jpg Melman-gloria-marty.jpg Gloria-Melman-gloria-the-hippopotamus-24376376-640-386.jpg Melman-Alex-and-Gloria-melman-the-giraffe-24376583-512-285.png Gloria-and-Melman-gloria-the-hippopotamus-24316192-360-226.jpg Madagas2.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-9037.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-9032.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-9028.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-9027.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-9025.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-9026.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-9035.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-8999.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-8997.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-8984.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-8976.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-9029.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-9033.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-8965.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-8968.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-9034.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-2711.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-23.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-27.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-5726.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-5725.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-17.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-5937.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-5861.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-5862.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-5858.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-5857.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-9011.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-6795.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-2510.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-2481.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-2458.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-2395.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-2387.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-2347.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-2326.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-2272.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-2210.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-2199.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-2189.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-2106.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-410.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-318.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-102.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7671.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7663.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7670.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7668.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7667.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7666.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7673.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7672.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7665.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7664.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7654.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7684.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7682.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7674.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-8851.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-8848.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-8847.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-8853.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-8849.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-8852.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-8850.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps com-5711.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps com-5722.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps com-5719.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps com-5714.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-5784.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-5785.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-5786.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-5787.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-5788.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-5789.jpg Król Julian, Maurice i Mort.jpg en:Madagascar de:Madagascar ms:Madagascar es:Madagascar ru:Мадагаскар Kategoria:Seria Madagaskar Kategoria:Filmy